


John's Little Wallaby

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Potions, Regression, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: John helps Remy stop having perverted thoughts, in an adorable way!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the 'rape' incident with Wanda, and it seemed that Remy was trying to change for the better, but he could never go back to Erik's house, so he and John managed to rent an apartment in town, living together. Well, John was just there to keep Remy in line. 

 

Here lately, Remy had been staying out late at night, and had even brought a woman home with him once, much to John's displeasure. 

 

It seemed like Remy was going back to to his disgusting ways, just like before, and there was nothing to do about it...or was there?

 

Sighing, John got out a pen and a piece of paper, deciding to write a letter to Charles, asking him for help in regressing Remy, so he could take care of him and so he would no longer have those disgusting thoughts. 

 

But John didn't even have to send a letter to Charles, because he read his mind and agreed to help him out, not wanting Remy to get in any more trouble. 

 

"Whoa....that's weird how you can read my mind like that, but if what you did works, it'll be a miracle." John says as he goes to Remy's room, where Remy was lying on his bed in a puddle of his own urine, fussing a bit. 

 

"Aww....looks like my baby boy had an accident, didn't he? Come on, we'd better go get you cleaned up before you have another one. Looks like it's bath time for you!" John says, smiling, as he lifts Remy into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom and stripping him naked. 

 

Remy whimpers and fusses, trying to get away from John, but his arms and legs didn't want to work right. He could barely sit up, let alone crawl. 

 

"Where do you think you're going, Remy? You're not getting away from Daddy that easily. It's time for your bath, anyway." John cooes as he lifts Remy up and places him in the tub, giving him a pacifier when he started to cry. 

 

"Aww, it's alright, Remy. I'll take good care of you. I promise. Now, be a good boy and sit still for Daddy, okay?" John cooed as he rubbed shaving cream along Remy's chin, planning to shave away the five 'o clock shadow on his face, leaving his soul patch behind. 

 

Remy whines and moves away from John, nearly getting cut with the razor. He didn't want his face shaved and he most definately didn't want to be a baby!

 

John frowns and grabs Remy's face. "Here...now, you've gotta hold still or Daddy will cut you and you don't want that. Not on your sweet little face." John cooed as he gently tapped Remy's nose. 

 

Remy just growls at John and huffs unhappily, whining whenever he started to shave his face, hoping that he wouldn't cut him. 

 

It didn't take very long for John to finish shaving Remy's face, wiping him off once he was finished.

 

Grabbing a clean washcloth, John smiles as he lathers it up with soap, rubbing it all over Remy's body until he was fully clean, rinsing him off when he was finished. 

 

"You're being such a good boy, Remy. Daddy's proud of you!" John cooed as he grabbed a cup, filling it with water and pouring it over Remy's head, rubbing in shampoo after. 

 

Remy whimpers and cries, his pacifier falling from his mouth into the bathwater, making things go from bad to worse, as he really liked the pacifier and it seemed to help keep him calm. 

 

"Uh-oh! What happened to your paci, Remy? Did you drop it, baby boy?" John asked as he plunged his hand into the bathwater, grinning when he pulled out Remy's pacifier, rinsing it off before placing it back in his mouth. 

 

"There ya go, baby. Daddy fixed it." John cooed as he scooped some water into the cup and poured it over Remy's head, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, wiping the suds away from his eyes before draining the water and lifting Remy out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel. 

 

Picking up a now clean and somewhat sleepy Remy, John smiled and carried him to his room, gently laying him down on the bed, humming softly as he pulled open the nightstand drawer, taking out a diaper, powder and a teddy bear, giving it to him with a grin. 

 

Remy whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably, not liking the fact that he was naked in front of John like this, or the fact that he was about to be put in a diaper. Eventually, it became too much for Remy and he started to cry. 

 

John smiled down at Remy and shushed him. "Aww, there's no need for all those tears, Remy. It's nothing I haven't seen before..." He says, as he unfolds the diaper and lifts Remy's legs, sliding it beneath his bottom. 

 

Next, John added a generous amount of powder to Remy's privates, spreading it around and wiping off his hands before pulling the front of the diaper over Remy's privates, taping it on snugly. 

 

Helping Remy sit up, John smiled as he slipped a pale blue onesie over his head, threading his arms through the sleeves, humming to himself as he snapped it closed over the diaper, followed by a pair of socks and a drool bib, as Remy seemed to be drooling quite heavily. 

 

"I bet someone's hungry! Are you hungry, Remy? Come on, let's go see what we have that you can eat." John cooes as he picks Remy up, supporting his bottom as he carried him to the kitchen. 

 

Sitting Remy in his highchair (provided by Charles), John smiles and ruffles his hair, giving him a ring of teething keys to play with to keep him occupied. 

 

Remy picks up the keys and grumbles annoyedly, slowly bringing one of them to his mouth, chewing on it for a few minutes before dropping it on the floor and using his powers to make it explode, much to his delight. 

 

John yelps and turns around, frowning when he sees the mark on the floor from the explosion, then he looks at Remy, who was giggling happily. 

 

"Remy! That's a naughty boy! No using your powers indoors!" John says, walking over to Remy and smacking his hand a few times before going back to cooking. 

 

Remy just whines and sits there, drool dribbling down his chin and onto the front of his bib, staining it. He had no idea why he was drooling so much. 

 

"Okay, dinner is served, my little wallaby." John cooes as he walks over to the highchair with a bowl of oatmeal in his hand, along with a bottle of warm milk, in case Remy didn't like the oatmeal. 

 

John smiles as he scoops up a spoonful of oatmeal, bringing it to Remy's mouth, making a motion with his mouth, telling Remy to open up his mouth. 

 

Remy fusses and refuses to open his mouth, refusing to eat that stuff. It was disgusting to him, even though it was just oatmeal. 

 

"Aw, come on, Remy. Be a good boy and open up for Daddy. Please? You gotta eat something." John says as he tries again, making airplane noises and tickling Remy, which seemed to work because he opened his mouth. 

 

Spooning the oatmeal into Remy's mouth, John smiled when Remy was able to eat it without choking, and that he liked it. He was just being stubborn. 

 

Feeding Remy another bite, John tsked when most of it dribbled down his chin and onto the front of his bib, making a big mess. 

 

"Oh, Remy. You're a really messy eater, bud." John cooes as he feeds Remy more and more until he had finished the whole bowl and was full. 

 

"Do you want Daddy to feed you a bottle, now?" John asks as he takes Remy out of the highchair, holding him on his hip. 

 

Remy just whines and buries his face in John's shoulder, nodding softly. He figured that would be more enjoyable than that oatmeal stuff. 

 

"I'll take that as a yes, then." John says as he carries Remy over to the couch, sitting down and cradling Remy in his arms, making sure he was comfortable. 

 

Bringing the teat to Remy's mouth, John smiled down at him as he slowly started to suckle, trying to get used to being bottle-fed. This was something new to him, and it would take time to get used to it. 

 

"It's alright, Remy. It's just milk. It'll help you go to sleep." John cooes, grinning when Remy started to suckle a bit harder, drinking down the warm milk, which was quickly filling his belly, making him feel a bit sick. 

 

"That's my good boy. There's Daddy's good boy!" John cooes as he tilts the bottle slightly, so Remy could finish up the rest of the milk. At least he didn't refuse the bottle. 

 

Once Remy had finished the bottle, John placed him over his shoulder, gently rubbing and patting his back, trying to help him burp. 

 

Remy hiccups and whines before he lets out a huge burp, spitting up a little, as well. Not liking the way that felt, Remy whimpered and fussed, about to cry. 

 

"It's alright, Remy. You did so good! I think someone deserves cuddles." John cooes as he cradles Remy in his arms again, giving him his pacifier back, clipping it to his outfit, so he wouldn't drop it again.

 

Remy cuddles with John for a while, whimpering when he starts to get a funny feeling in his tummy, from eating all that oatmeal. It...seemed to have already made it through his system. 

 

"What's the matter, baby? You got a tummyache?" John asks, gently rubbing Remy's belly and pressing on it lightly, a smirk forming on his lips, as he knew what Remy was fussing about, and he was waiting for it. 

 

Remy whimpers and squirms unhappily. There was no way he was about to poop on himself. He just...couldn't do that, but it's not like he had the mental capacity to use the potty. 

 

Eventually, it became too much for Remy and he had to go. Grunting softly, Remy squirms a bit as he starts to mess himself, sighing in relief when he was finished, looking up at John and blushing.

 

"Good boy, Remy! You did so good! Daddy's so proud of you!" John says as he sits Remy on the couch, while he lays out a changing mat and supplies on the living room floor, going to his room to grab a pair of footed pj's for Remy, since it was getting close to bedtime. 

 

Lifting Remy into his arms, John smiles as he gently lays him down on the changing mat, kneeling down in front of him and unsnapping his onesie, rubbing his tummy gently before he gets started changing Remy. 

 

Remy yawns and squirms uncomfortably, not liking the way the wipes felt against his skin, or the fact that John was touching his penis like that. 

 

Hearing Remy yawn, John smiled. "Sounds like someone will be ready for bed when I finish changing him." He cooes, removing the soiled diaper and sliding a new one under Remy's bottom, adding a fair amount of powder before pulling it over his now flaccid penis and taping it on snugly. 

 

John smiles and slips the footed pajamas on Remy, gently threading his arms through the sleeves and his legs through the openings, rubbing his tummy lovingly before zipping them up and scooping Remy into his arms, who was almost asleep. 

 

Sitting back down on the couch, John turned the tv volume down and cradled Remy in his arms, shushing him when he started to fuss, giving him his pacifier and teddy bear for comfort. 

 

"You've been a good boy for me today, Remy. I hope you continue this tomorrow, because I have a surprise for you and you'll find out about it in the morning." John says quietly, seeing that Remy had finally fallen asleep. 

 

"Well...goodnight, my little wallaby. We have a very exciting day tomorrow! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have." John whispers, pressing a kiss to Remy's head, before falling asleep himself. 

 

It seems that John had finally gotten Remy to change for the better....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy John takes Baby Remy to the park to meet up with Peter. I've taken way too long a break from this fic....

The next morning, John was awakened by Remy, who had manged to make his way off the couch and onto the floor, playing with the few toys he had, one of which, being a squeaky ducky, had hit John in the head. 

 

"Remy! How long have you been up, baby boy?" John asks, rubbing his eyes and stretching before kneeling down beside Remy, ruffling his hair and giving him his pacifier. 

 

Remy smiles behind his pacifier and squirms a bit before going back to playing with his toys, blushing whenever John tapped his nose gently, pressing a kiss to his soft hair. 

 

John notices Remy squirming and smiles, knowing the reason for it. "Alright, Remy. Let's see if you had any accidents for Daddy last night. I'm sure you did." John cooes, as he started to undress him, taking off his pajamas, and his onesie, checking his diaper, which had been well used. 

 

"Oh, yeah. Someone definately needs a diaper change." John says as he stands up, lifting Remy into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed, giving him a toy to help distract him during the diaper change. 

 

John grins and tickles Remy's tummy and sides, before grabbing the needed supplies for a diaper change, as well as an outfit to dress him in for their outing to the park today to meet up with Peter. 

 

Remy giggles and squirms happily, gurgling softly as he brings the toy to his mouth, chewing and drooling all over it, not even noticing that John had started to change him. 

 

"You're being such a good boy for Daddy, this morning! Daddy likes it when you're a good boy, Remy." John cooes as he lifts Remy's legs and slides the new diaper beneath his bottom, adding a fair amount of powder before taping it on snugly. 

 

Sitting Remy up, John hummed softly as he slipped a striped yellow t-shirt over his head, followed by a pair of denim shortalls, which helped to hide his diaper, since they'd be going out in public. He didn't want anyone to make fun of his baby boy. 

 

"Okay, Remy. Let's go get some breakfast in that tummy of yours." John cooed, gently poking Remy's belly before picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen, sitting him in his highchair, and tying a bib around his neck. 

 

Remy smiled and gurgled happily, drooling on his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and chewing on them, covering them in drool. 

 

"Remy, no! Don't do that! That's yucky! Here....chew on this instead." John cooes, handing Remy a teething ring and ruffling his hair before starting to prepare his breakfast, which was oatmeal, the same as last night. 

 

Remy brings the teething ring to his mouth and chews on it, liking the way it felt against his bare gums. But eventually, Remy got tired of the teething ring, dropping it on the floor. 

 

John tsks and picks the teething ring up off the floor, standing in front of the highchair. "Remy, what is it with you and your toys lately? When you get tired of them, you just throw them away or make them explode!" John says, going back to cooking Remy's breakfast. 

 

Remy whines and fusses, he's hungry and wants to be fed. Patting his hands against the highchair tray, Remy growls, throwing a small tantrum. 

 

"I know you're hungry, Remy. It'll be ready soon, baby boy." John cooed as he finished cooking Remy's breakfast. 

 

Walking over to the highchair, John smiled, placing the bowl of oatmeal on the highchair tray and getting a spoonful, bringing it to Remy's mouth, smiling when he ate without fussing this time. 

 

"Someone's a hungry boy, this morning!" John cooed, smiling as he continued to feed Remy until he had managed to eat the whole bowl and was full. 

 

Once Remy had been fed and cleaned up, John got him out of the highchair, holding him close to him and peppering his face in tiny kisses, causing Remy to blush, burying his face in John's shoulder. 

 

John smiled and rubbed Remy's back, opening the storage closet and pulling out a stroller big enough for Remy to fit in, since they had no other way to get to the park. 

 

Gently sitting Remy in the stroller, John smiles as he buckles him in, shushing him when he started to fuss, not liking the straps restricting his movement. 

 

"It's alright, Remy. It's to keep you from falling out. I don't want my little guy to get hurt." John cooed, tickling Remy's tummy, chuckling when he started to giggle, squirming happily. 

 

"Alright, Remy. I need you to sit here and be a good boy while I pack your diaper bag." John cooes, pressing a kiss to Remy's nose and giving him his pacifier, before finding his diaper bag and going to his room to pack up supplies. 

 

It didn't take but a few minutes, and John was finished, returning to Remy, who didn't know how to feel about all this, but he was happy, which was a great thing. 

 

Remy gurgled happily behind his pacifier, snuggling into the soft padding of his stroller, smiling up at John, as he was putting the diaper bag in the basket below, so he wouldn't have to carry it the whole time. 

 

"You're such a happy little boy today! I don't know what I did, but it was obviously something right..." John says as he ruffles Remy's soft hair and leans forward, giving him a hug, wincing when Remy reached up and tugged on his short, messy hair. 

 

"Remy....let go of Daddy's hair!" John says, reaching up and gently grabbing Remy's hand, getting him to unfold his fingers and let go of his hair, Remy giggling all the while, thinking it was funny.

 

"That's not funny, Remy. That hurts Daddy!" John said as he looks down at Remy, who just giggled innocently and smiled up at him, gurgling softly. 

 

"Alright, Rem. Let's go to the park, huh? That'll be fun!" John cooes as he heads out the door and locks it behind him, smiling down at Remy before they started their journey to the park. 

 

Spitting out his pacifier, Remy was content to bring his fingers to his mouth and chew on them, giggling as he pulled them away and saw a long strand of drool dangling from them. 

 

Stopping to check on Remy, John frowned when he saw Remy chewing and drooling on his fingers. 

 

"No, Remy. Don't do that! That's yucky!" John said, grabbing a cloth from the diaper bag and wiping off Remy's drooly fingers. 

 

After that was done, John handed Remy a teething ring and ruffled his hair before continuing to the park, hoping Remy would chew on the teething ring instead of his fingers, as that wasn't sanitary. 

 

Now arriving at the park, John smiles when he sees Peter sitting by himself at a table, reading a book, which he often liked to do in his spare time, if he ever had any. 

 

"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again." John says as he sits down beside Peter, unbuckling Remy and lifting him out of the stroller, holding him in his arms. 

 

"So, you weren't kidding when you said that Remy was now a baby!" Peter says, smiling down at Remy and ruffling his hair, chuckling when Remy reached up at him, and managed to grip his shirt. 

 

"Yes, he's just a little baby, now. And he's going to stay that way for a long time. Isn't that right, Remy?" John says, looking at Remy, who just whined and reached up at Peter, wanting him to hold him. 

 

"Alright, little one. I'll pick you up." Peter cooes as he gently lifts Remy into his strong arms, smiling whenever Remy patted his hand against his chest, leaning against him and sucking on his fingers.

 

"How long has he been like this?" Peter asks, looking down at Remy, who was still sucking on his fingers, getting hungry again, hoping John would feed him again soon. 

 

Remy whimpers and pouts, wondering why Daddy wasn't feeding him. It was close to lunchtime and John always fed him around this time. 

 

"For a few days....Ohh, what's with the pout, Rem? What's the matter, baby boy?" John cooed as he took Remy back into his arms, holding him close, wondering why his baby was pouting. 

 

"You sure are suckin' on those fingers a lot, Remy. I bet I know why....you're hungry, aren't you?" John cooed, looking down at Remy, smiling when he heard his tummy growl, giving it a gentle pat, shushing him when he starts to fuss. 

 

"Alright, Remy. Daddy's going to feed you. There's no need for all that fussing." John cooes as he digs through the diaper bag and pulls out Remy's bib along with a jar of baby food and a spoon.

 

Tying the bib around Remy's neck, John smiled and scooped up a spoonful of food, bringing it to Remy's mouth, chuckling softly when Remy moved away from the spoon, resulting in a bit of food smeared onto his chin. 

 

"You gotta open your mouth, buddy." John cooed as he tried feeding Remy again, smiling when he opened his mouth and ate the food that was offered to him, making a disgusted face before spitting the food out onto the front of his bib. 

 

Peter chuckles and gently pats Remy's back, smiling down at him, unable to keep from laughing at the faces Remy made, obviously not liking the food in any way. 

 

"Ohh, little one. You don't like it?" Peter cooes, chuckling whenever Remy looked up at him and gave him an angry look, followed by a cute little pout. 

 

"I didn't think you would like it, Rem. Don't worry, Daddy brought a bottle, just in case." John cooed as he cradled Remy in his arms, bringing the bottle to his lips, smiling when he started to suckle, drinking down the contents greedily. 

 

Deciding to check Remy's diaper, John smiled as he slipped his hand beneath Remy's shortalls, tsking whenever he found it to be very wet, which wasn't all that surprising, since it had been a while since Remy was last changed. 

 

"I think a very wet boy will need a change, once he's finished eating..." John cooes, tilting the bottle slightly so Remy could finish eating, frowning when a large quantity of milk dribbled down Remy's chin and onto the front of his bib. 

 

Once Remy had finished the bottle and had been burped, John took him to the bathroom to be changed, Peter deciding to tag along in case John needed help changing Remy. 

 

After making sure no one else was in there, John locked the door, gently laying Remy down on the changing table, giving him his pacifier and rubbing his belly as he unsnapped his shortalls, tsking when he saw how wet Remy was. 

 

"My goodness, Remy! You sure are a wet little bugger, aren't you?" John cooed as he gathered up the needed supplies and untaped the wet diaper, gently wiping the residue away from Remy's skin. 

 

"Looks like Daddy needs to check you more often. I'm surprised that you haven't leaked yet." John cooed, as he removed the wet diaper and replaced it with a dry one, making sure Remy was nice and powdered before taping the new diaper on snugly, praising Remy for being a good boy, while he snapped up his shortalls. 

 

Looking down at Remy, Peter smiled, gently smoothing down his soft hair, chuckling when he yawned, spitting out his pacifier, which had been clipped to his outfit. 

 

"I think someone's sleepy...." Peter said as he gently patted Remy's chest, smiling when Remy let out another yawn, rubbing at his eyes and fussing a little, wanting to go back home and take a nap with Daddy. 

 

"I think I'd better get my little sleepyhead back home before he starts to throw a tantrum." John cooed as he lifted a sleepy Remy into his arms, gently rubbing his back soothingly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek as he carried him back out to his stroller, sitting him down and buckling him in. 

 

By now, Remy had fallen asleep, drooling behind his pacifier, all tired out from the exciting day he's had so far, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep in Daddy's arms. 

 

"Well....we'll have to meet up again, soon." John says, a bit sad that they had to go their seperate ways again, and that Peter wouldn't get to spend more time with Remy, and he really seemed to be attached to him. 

 

"Perhaps I could babysit sometime? I would be happy to." Peter says with a smile, knowing that John loved Remy, but would probably enjoy a day to himself, deserving a break from being a full-time Daddy. 

 

"That sounds great! What about next weekend? I kinda booked a massage for that Saturday, and I can't really take Remy with me..." John explains, glancing down at Remy, who was sucking his paci gently, his head rolled to the side, as he was out cold. 

 

"That's fine with me." Peter says, looking down at Remy, thinking he looked adorable when he was sleeping, glad that he seemed to be okay with being a baby, knowing that this was a good thing for him. 

 

"Alright, I guess we'll see you then..." John says, waving goodbye to Peter as they headed back home, starting to get tired himself. 

 

Once they had arrived back at the apartment, John carefully lifted Remy out of the stroller, sitting down on the couch and cradling him in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, chuckling whenever he smiled behind his pacifier. 

 

John smiled and let out a yawn, getting tired, himself. He didn't want to fall asleep, as he wanted to stay awake in case Remy woke up and needed him. 

 

Maybe one little nap wouldn't hurt.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter babysits Remy while John goes to get a massage, and an unexpected baby girl joins the family....

"Are you sure you can handle him, Pete? I mean, he's teething and really fussy, so it might prove to be a challenge for you." John says as he sits on the couch, holding a crying Remy in his arms, shushing him and giving him his fingers to chew on. 

 

"Yes, I can handle him, John. I promise. You go get that massage....I'll take good care of Remy." Peter says, frowning when Remy just started wailing even louder, biting down on John's fingers as hard as he could with his bare gums. 

 

"Alright, then. I guess I'll be going, just as soon as I get this little bugger to let go of my fingers...." John says, gently pulling his fingers from Remy's mouth and picking him up. 

 

Whimpering, Remy holds onto John, gripping his shirt in his fingers and refusing to let go, even when he is placed in his bouncer, still crying from the pain in his gums, wanting it to go away. 

 

"Alright, Remy....it's time to let go of Daddy's shirt, okay? Come on...." John cooed as he gently grabbed Remy's hand and got him to unfold his fingers, gently pulling his hand away from his shirt. 

 

Remy whimpers and brings his fingers to his mouth, nomming on them with his bare gums, already having gotten the skin red and he was going to rub them raw if John didn't do something about it. 

 

"Looks like Daddy's gonna have to put the mittens on you, Remy, since you won't keep those fingers out of your mouth. I'll be right back...." John says as he goes to his room and finds Remy's locking mittens, grinning as he returned to his fussy baby boy.

 

"Daddy hates to do this, baby boy, but you gotta quit chewin' on those fingers." John cooes as he gently grabs Remy's wrists and slips the mittens over them, locking them to ensure that Remy couldn't take them off. He had already explained to Peter that they weren't for punishment purposes, but to protect Remy's hands. 

 

Remy whimpers as he looks up at John, giving him a cute little pout, hoping he would take the mittens off. He hated wearing them, as they always made his hands all hot and sweaty and he liked the freedom of being able to grip things with his fingers. 

 

"Sorry, Remy. That pout's not gonna work on me, this time. Now, Daddy has to go, or he'll be late for his massage appointment. I'll call to check on you, okay? I love you, baby boy." John says as he presses a gentle kiss to Remy's forehead before heading out the door. 

 

Watching John leave, Remy whimpers and tears form in his sad eyes and soon, he's wailing, kicking his legs unhappily and flailing his arms, obviously very upset about Daddy leaving him, even though he liked Peter. 

 

The fact that Remy's tummy wasn't agreeing with him only made matters worse, and he knew that Peter would soon have a messy diaper to change, not that he minded doing that. 

 

"Ohh....little one. Shhh....it's alright. Daddy will be back later, I promise. Please don't cry." Peter cooed gently as he did his best to calm Remy, deciding to sing a Russian lullaby for him, hoping it would calm Remy down. 

 

Hearing Peter singing to him and feeling the pain returning to his bare gums, Remy just whimpered before managing to grip one of the toys hanging from the top of the bouncer, bringing it to his mouth and nomming on it, drooling heavily. 

 

As he chewed on the toy, Remy felt his stomach churn and heard his tummy gurgle. He knew he was about to make a big mess....

 

Now bouncing in his bouncy-seat, Remy had managed to calm down and had a certain look on his face - the one he got whenever he needed to poop and often when he had this look, it would result in a big mess.

 

Still chewing on the toy, Remy let out a grunt and squirmed as he started to mess himself, and it was quite a lot too, since John had said he hadn't had a bowel movement in three days, causing him to be overly fussy. 

 

Peter smiled as he returned to Remy, having gone to get his teddy bear from John's room, nearly gagging when he was met with a foul smell, knowing that Remy had finally managed to have a bowel movement. 

 

Seeing that Remy seemed to be pretty content with this, Peter just smiled and chuckled, bending down in front of Remy and ruffling his messy brown hair, smiling when Remy reached up and tried to grab at his arm with his mittened hands, gurgling softly. 

 

"I think baby Remy needs a diaper change, doesn't he? Yes, he does! Hold on one moment, little one...." Peter cooes as he grabs Remy's diaper bag and starts to lay out the needed supplies, as well as the changing mat, as he would just change Remy on the floor, as it was easier for him.

 

Gently lifting Remy out of his bouncer, Peter frowned when he saw that Remy had managed to soil his onesie as well and would need an outfit change. "Oh, Remy. You're a mess, buddy..." Peter cooes as he lays him down on his changing mat, giving him a teething ring to chew on. 

 

Getting to work changing Remy, Peter winced when he saw the big mess that Remy had made, knowing he had to feel better, especially from not pooping for three whole days. 

 

It didn't take too long for Remy to be in a clean diaper and onesie, thanks to Peter's somewhat expert diaper changing skills. And he finished just in time, as well, as Rogue had heard about Remy and decided to pay him a visit. 

 

Sitting Remy in his playpen with his pacifier and teething toys, Peter smiled and ruffled his hair, turning around when he heard a knock on the door, knowing who it was. 

 

Going to the door, Peter unlocked and opened it, smiling when he saw Rogue standing there, a curious look on her face, which slowly turned to a small smile as she heard Remy babble and coo and as he played with his toys. 

 

"Hello, Rogue. Please come in. I'm sure Remy will be excited to see you." Peter says as he lets Rogue in, shutting the door behind them before going to sit on the edge of the couch, and watch a little tv, giving Rogue some time to bond with Remy. 

 

Rogue smiles as she walks over to the playpen and leans against it, looking down at Remy, who seemed to be entranced by her, drooling heavily. 

 

"Hey, Remy. I bet you missed me, didn't you? I missed you. You want a playmate? I don't mind...." Rogue says as she opens the playpen gate and steps inside, quickly shutting it behind her, so Remy didn't escape.

 

Sitting on her knees beside Remy, Rogue smiled at him blushing when he made his way over to her, sitting down in front of her and gurgling, a dark shade of red tinting his cheeks. 

 

Rogue smiled and pulled Remy close to her, allowing him to lay his head in her lap, as she played with his hair, telling him about everything that had been happening at the mansion. 

 

"I bet you're pretty lonely, huh? I bet you'd like another baby to play with, wouldn't you? I can do that for you....only if your Daddy doesn't mind taking care of me for a little while. He seems nice and I think he would understand. Hold on....I gotta go get something outta my bag." Rogue says as she helps Remy sit up before getting out of the playpen. 

 

Opening up her bag, Rogue smiled and pulled a vial full of purple liquid labeled "Regression Formula", and she was only to drink it once she was sure that someone could care for her, as she would basically be an infant in a teenager's body. 

 

Making sure that Peter didn't see her, Rogue grinned as she quickly drank down the potion, after writing a note, telling Peter and John what had happened, and that she had some supplies with her.

 

Now sitting on the floor, having quickly regressed from the formula, Rogue just giggled and drooled on herself as she started to wet herself, drooling heavily, a light blush tinting her cheeks and a look of innocence in her eyes.

 

Hearing the sound of Rogue giggling, Peter looked over and gasped when he saw that she had wet herself and that there was a note on the floor in front of her. 

 

Getting up and walking over to Rogue, Peter frowned as he read the note, he understood why she did it. It was nice of her to give Remy a baby playmate, but how were they going to care for two babies? They could barely care for one! But if it made Remy happy, perhaps they could make it work. 

 

Looking up at Peter, Rogue whined and reached up at him, wanting to be changed out of her wet clothes and wanting to be back with Remy. 

 

"Alight, little girl. I'll go get you changed, then you can go back with Remy, okay? I promise." Peter cooes as he lifts Rogue into his arms, grabbing her backpack and heading to the bedroom to get her changed, so Remy wouldn't see her naked. 

 

Meanwhile, Remy had been watching it all intently, wondering what was going on with Rogue. Was she a baby, too? He hoped so, as he so very much wanted a playmate with a similar mentality as his. 

 

Plopping back down on his bottom, Remy whimpers as he feels the pain in his gums returning yet again, picking up his teething keys and chewing on them, drooling onto the front of his onesie. 

 

Lying Rogue down on the bed, Peter smiled as he quickly stripped her naked and cleaned her up with baby wipes and a damp cloth from the attached bathroom, chuckling when she squirmed and kicked at him. 

 

Digging through her bag, Peter smiled as he managed to find a pacifier and a stuffed bunny, giving them to Rogue before finding a diaper that would fit her along with an extra t-shirt which had purple and black stripes with a white heart on the front and matching striped socks. 

 

Once Rogue had been diapered and dressed, Peter found some hair accessories and decided that he would put her hair up, to finish the look. 

 

Helping Rogue sit up, Peter smiled and cooed to her as he worked on gently pulling her hair back, deciding to pull the top back into a ponytail, tying a hair bow around it, admiring how adorable Rogue looked with that hairstyle.

 

"Alright, let's go see about Remy, then I'll get you two some lunch. I bet you've got a hungry tummy, hmm?" Peter cooed as he gently rubbed Rogue's little tummy, smiling as he carried her back into the living room, sitting her in the playpen with Remy, who seemed to be teething heavily again by the amount of drool he was producing. 

 

"Are you ready for lunch, Remy? I bet you are! Come on...let's go get you in your highchair." Peter cooes as he carries both Remy and Rogue to the kitchen, sitting Rogue in a chair and putting Remy in his highchair, tying bibs around their necks. 

 

"Here you go, little ones. Chew on these while I figure out what to cook for you two." Peter cooed, giving each baby a teething biscuit, frowning when Remy just fussed and pushes his away, not wanting that. 

 

Shaking his head, Peter just goes back to preparing lunch for the little ones, which would be rice cereal with mashed sweet potatoes, as Remy seemed to like them a lot. 

 

Babbling excitedly, Remy pats his highchair tray and giggles happily whenever Rogue looked at him, tilting her head curiously, wondering why he was so happy. 

 

Once the food was done, Peter scooped some into two bowls, smiling as he turned to face the little one, which Rogue just looked up at him, wondering what he had made for them to eat. She hoped it was something yummy!

 

"Alright, who wants to be fed first?" Peter asked, wondering which would baby would respond first of if they would respond at all. 

 

While Remy doesn't say anything, Rogue babbles nonsense, reaching up at Peter, excited to be fed. Now that she was a baby, everything was exciting to her, including lunchtime. 

 

"Okay, then. I guess I will be feeding you first, huh?" Peter says as he places Remy's bowl of food on the table before grabbing a chair and pulling it in front of Rogue, sitting down in front of her, scooping up a spoonful of food.

 

Smiling as he starts to feed Rogue, Peter chuckled as he watched her reach forward, trying to grab at the food in the bowl, which he quickly moved away from her. 

 

Most of the food just dribbled down Rouge's chin and onto the front of her bib, which she had decided to play with, rubbing it around with her fingers and cooing happily. 

 

"You're a silly girl, Rogue. We're supposed to eat our food, not play in it!" Peter says with a chuckle, smiling down at Rogue. 

 

Rogue just giggled and managed to eat almost all of her food before she was full, already getting sleepy, ready for a nap. 

 

Once Rogue had been cleaned up, Peter decided to feed Remy, who managed to take the bowl from him, dumping it out onto his highchair tray, rubbing his hands around in it before feeding himself clumsily, getting food all over his face and onesie, giggling happily before letting out a yawn and rubbing at his eyes, ready for a nap, as well. 

 

"Oh, Remy! Why'd you have to make such a mess, little one? You make this difficult." Peter says with a chuckle as he grabs a wet cloth and starts to clean the mess off Remy's hands and face. 

 

Looking down at Remy, who had soiled his onesie and probably his diaper, too, Peter smiled, lifting both him and Rogue into his arms and taking them to be changed, as Rogue was visibly wet and Remy didn't smell all that pleasant at the moment. 

 

Deciding to change them in the living room this time, Peter smiled as he sat Rogue down on the floor with a toy to play with while she was waiting to be changed. Of course, Remy would be changed first because he was wet and messy. 

 

After Remy had been laid on the changing mat, Peter decided to go grab some clean clothes for Remy, which was a white and red shirt with a blue dinosaur on the front with socks like Rogue, and Peter wondered if he would wear his baseball cap, too. 

 

"Alright, Remy, let's get you changed, you little stinker." Peter teased with a smile as he kneeled in front of Remy and gave him his pacifier to suck on before unfastening his diaper and getting to work cleaning him up. 

 

The smell was very unpleasant, and Peter nearly gagged as he was cleaning it away. He never understood how such a little boy could make such a smelly mess. He hoped there was nothing wrong with him. 

 

But Remy didn't seem to mind and was suckling happily on his pacifier, staring up at the tv, wondering what was going on in the show that was currently playing. It didn't seem appropriate for babies. 

 

Once Remy was in a clean diaper, Peter sat him up and removed his onesie, slipping the t-shirt over his head and tugging it down, slipping on the socks after, along with the hat, which Remy didn't seem to mind. 

 

Next, Peter gently laid Rogue down on the changing mat, giving her the pacifier which had been clipped to her outfit, gently rubbing her tummy in little circles before he started to change her out of her wet diaper, shushing her when she started to cry, not used to this yet. 

 

It didn't take long before Rogue was all nice and dry again, and Peter pulled her and Remy into a big hug, gently rocking them side to side, trying to help them go to sleep and to calm Rogue's cries. 

 

Once it seemed that the little ones had calmed down and were satisfied from being changed, Peter decided to watch a disney movie with them until they fell asleep, then he'd try to clean up the various messes in the house. 

 

As the babies were entranced in the movies, Peter took it upon himself to lay a blanket out on the floor, along with pillows and their favorite comfort toys - Rogue's bunny and Remy's teddy bear. 

 

After about thirty minutes, both Remy and Rogue had fallen asleep, curled up in front of the tv, from which Peter removed them, gently laying them on the blanket, deciding not to cover them up, as it was warm enough for them in the house. 

 

"Sweet dreams, little ones. It's been a fun day taking care of you." Peter whispers, looking up when he heard the doorknob rattle, figuring John was home. 

 

Walking in the door, John stopped dead in his tracks when he saw both Remy and Rogue curled up with each other, sleeping quietly, their pacifiers bobbing up and down and their arms wrapped around their stuffies. 

 

"Peter, do you want to exlain what's going on here?" John asked in a hushed voice as he walked over to Peter, who just handed him the note that Rogue had written before the regression. 

 

"Ohh....she just wanted to be Remy's playmate. But if it lasts through tomorrow, I guess we'll have to just take care of her. Well, I've always kinda wanted a baby girl. She'll just be part of our family, now." John says, smiling down at his babies. 

 

"I will clean up the house, for you." Peter says as he goes to the kitchen to begin cleaning the dishes and Remy's highchair tray, which was messy as ususal from Remy's little food incident earlier. 

 

Sitting down on the couch, John just smiled and let out a happy sigh, glad that Remy wouldn't have to be lonely anymore and that he would finally get the family he had always wanted. Which is what truly mattered the most to him.

 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow....


End file.
